Willoughby Wallaby
Willoughby Wallaby is a stuffed wallaby as well as the founder and former headmaster of Wallaby's Reform School for Psychopaths. Bio In 1206, Willoughby founded school grounds in Sydney and dubbed it Wallaby's Reform School for Psychopaths, after finding said school, Willoughby took over as the headmaster and thus it was made into a school of reforming psychopaths into proper people. Bedtime Bear's parents, Louvre and Roberta attended Wallaby's towards the end of Willoughby's reign as headmaster in 1411 and not long after their graduation, Willoughby retired from his duties at Wallaby's in 1418, thus leaving the spot for headmaster of the school open. Not long after Willoughby's retirement, one of his former students Ultron took over as headmaster of the school, however, the robot didn't believe in reforming psychopaths into proper people and thought that it would be rather fun to let their flaws run wild, thus reforming psychopaths into much bigger psychopaths, thus resulting in many of the alumni's devious tendencies. 100 years later after his retirement in 1518, Willoughby visited Wallaby's Reform School for Psychopaths in order to make sure that the faculty keeps up the good work in making Wallaby's a great community for all students and staff, he checked on current headmaster Ultron, math teacher Hawk Moth, history teacher Dorothy the Dinosaur, chief of security Derek, the guards and towards the end of his visit, the janitors Craig, Pintel and Ragetti. However, when he was in the janitor's closet talking to them during their tea break about how everything was functioning with their jobs as janitors, Derek and the guards came in and opened the window to see if any threat was coming after Willoughby, as it would turn out, there wasn't so Derek and the guards came back in the janitor's closet from the window and left but forgot to close the window before leaving, Willoughby tried to tell Craig, Pintel and Ragetti about the situation but they continued talking to him and when Willoughby was able to finish talking to them, he attempted to tell them about the problem and once they all finished their tea, they realized this and after telling the three to keep up the good work to make sure that Wallaby's Reform School for Psychopaths continues to run smoothly, he walked away and Craig, Pintel and Ragetti closed the window, afterwards, he exited the school and due to it being a snowy and windy day, once he went to leave in his car as his visit was done, he was trapped in a block of ice before he could do so, luckily for Willoughby, the three janitors walked outside of Wallaby's at one point and saw him in the ice block but while Pintel and Ragetti panicked about Willoughby being frozen, believing that he would be angry at them, Craig was more intelligent and assured them that it was a possibility that Willoughby would not be mad and decided on putting him in a coffin in order to be melted, however, the procedure was unsuccessful and thus, he was frozen in ice for years to come... Appearances The Stuffed Animal Show *Season 27: High School Reunion and Discussion (mentioned) Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Australian Characters